Demigods Meet Vampyres
by DeathAssassinFaerie
Summary: "My daughter," he whispered. It wasn't a question but I nodded with a smile."Yeah, Cleo likes to make me experience things," I said nonchalantly. "Like before when I passed out. She wanted to talk to me."Stark laughed. "That's my girl.""Hey," I whined and playfully smacked him. Before my **Discontinued Until Further Notice**
1. Chapter 1

_Zoey_

My Circle and I, including Stark and Darius, were walking back to the girls dorm when Neferet popped out of nowhere. I stifled an eye roll and sighed aloud. Stevie Rae bumped me in the shoulder and gave me a stern look. At dinner she told me that we should act like nothing is going on. Neferet glared at me.  
"We will be having six students from New York stay here for a few months. You will each pair with someone and teach them about Vampyres and show them around the House of Night. Zoey and Annabeth Chase, Aphrodite and Piper McLean, Damien and Jason Grace, Stevie Rae and Nico Di Angelo, Shaunee and Leo Valdez, Erin and Percy Jackson. They will arrive here any moment so meet me at the front gate." Neferet informed us and walked towards the front gate. I stuck my tongue out at her back.

Stark chuckled at my childish act. "Anyone else find that weird? I mean why were we picked to baby sit?" Aphrodite complained.

"Who knows? Maybe they won't be so bad." I suggested trying to lighten up the mood. Stark was standing closer to me than usual.

"Y'all need to stop bickering! They should be here any minute." Stevie Rae ushers us towards the front gate.

"No need to push, Bumpkin. We're moving!" Aphrodite stomps angrily to Neferet. "So where the hell are they?"

"Right there." Neferet points to a minibus.

Aphrodite snorts. "They got a retard bus!"

Stevie Rae hits Aphrodite. "That's not very nice! The R- word is mean."

Aphrodite rolls her eyes and we wait for it to stop. Darius is the first one to get off the bus being followed by six kids around our age.

"Welcome to the House of Night." Neferet greets them. Such an act. "These are the fledglings you will be partnering up with while you stay here. Zoey Redbird, Aphrodite LaFont, Stevie Rae Johnson, Damien Maslin, Erin Bates, and Shaunee Cole. These two are Stark and Darius. Zoey, I want you to get them whatever they need." She didn't look at me with disgust like she usually does. Her face was unreadable, but she smiled at the guests. A while ago I would have thought she was being nice. When Neferet walked away we awkwardly stood there. Thank the Goddess Damien decided to talk when he did or we would have been standing there for a while.

"Annabeth, you will be with Zoey. Percy, you'll be with Erin. Shaunee and Leo, Stevie Rae and Nico, Piper and Aphrodite, and me and Jason."

"How about we just do this together? I don't understand why we have to do this as partners." Stark said, grabbing my hand.

Damien shrugged. "We could do it that way. Oh, Z, have you seen Jack? I can't seem to find him."

"Sorry, honey, I can't say I have. Have you checked his room? Maybe he's just walking Dutch or something." I wasn't going to be mean to my friends because Neferet got me pissed.

"Maybe." Damien looked thoughtful. "Can you help them? I want to find Jack and introduce him to our guests."

"Sure thing. We'll meet you back in my room."

"No, my room. It's bigger." Aphrodite told him. "Just don't touch anything." She told the new people and twitched off with Darius in tow.

"Hag," Shaunee said with disgust.

"From hell." Erin said with as much disgust, maybe more.

I rolled my eyes at the Twins and walked with Stark towards Aphrodite's room. "Stark, do you think Neferet is up to something?"

"She's always up to something." Stark replied.

"It's sad that that's so true. I wish we could go back to when everything was normal. There was no one trying to kill anyone." I said sadly. The truth is that I miss having a mom figure. Grandma is like a mom figure, but she's not with me all the time.

"We'll get through this and live a normal life, Z. I promise." Stark squeezed my hand.

"Don't promise that. You know nothing will ever be normal again." I snapped.

"We can try." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." I said, equally as quiet.

"You have a lot of stress. Don't worry about it." Stark kissed my head.

We arrived at the dorms a couple minutes later and went up to Aphrodite's room. When I got up there I decided I was thirsty. "I'm going to get some brown pop. Anyone else want anything?"

"Can you find some real chips and dip?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Of course." I smiled and went back downstairs with Stark in tow. "So why'd you follow?" I asked, not looking at Stark. I bent down and started to go through the refrigerator. Arms wrapped around my waist and made me stop what I was doing. Stark moved my hair and sucked on my neck probably leaving behind red marks. His hands went to my hips and massaged them through my shirt. He turned me around and planted kisses along my jaw until he reached my mouth. I was placed on the counter top as he nudged my mouth open and our tongues battled for dominance. His hands explored my body while mine tangled themselves in his hair. We both pulled away at the same time, panting. This went on for a while until I remember about the pop and chips. "Shoot. I forgot about the food." I hopped off the counter and dug in the cabinets to succeed in finding real chips. Then I went back to the refrigerator and got brown pop and found some real genuine horse radish dip. Stark followed me back up to Aphrodite's room after I made sure we both looked decent even though we didn't do anything. We just had a hardcore make out session. I walked in on everyone talking.

"What the fuck took you two so long?" Erin asked.

Aphrodite grinned and then made a face. "Not in the kitchen right?"

"Aphrodite! No, we didn't even do anything."

"Sure you didn't." She winked.

**Sorry! The characters may be a little OOC. Anyway I've decided to rewrite all of this. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Percy_

Annabeth and I sat on the floor of Aphrodite's room talking quietly to each other while we waited for Zoey and Stark to return. To be honest this school is a little weird. What's with the tattoos? Especially Zoey's. She has them all over. "Do they know we're not human?" I whispered.

"I don't know, but neither are they." she whispered back.

"They're not human?" I ask.

She hits me upside the head. "No, Seaweed Brian! They're Nyx's Vampyres. Don't you read?"

"Dyslexic, remember? What are we doing here then, Wise Girl?" I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"That's never stopped me from reading. Besides we were asked politely to come and stay here to learn more about Nyx. And Zeus wanted to know what was up at this school. He heard that bad things were going down. To be honest, Percy, I think we're here to stop something from happening."

Zoey and Stark came back a few minutes later with chips and dip. Plus her brown pop. Everyone stopped their conversations to look at them.

"What the fuck took you two so long?" Erin asked.

Aphrodite grinned and then made a face. "Not in the kitchen right?"

"Aphrodite! No, we didn't even do anything."

"Sure you didn't." She winked.

I stared at Zoey's tattoos with interest as she took a seat on Stark's lap after he sat down next to Aphrodite. Darius was standing guard by the door. What is so special about these people that makes them need protection? Zoey notices me staring and sighs. "So," she begins, "You all must be wondering what we are."

Us demigods all shake our heads, except for Annabeth. She obviously knows everything about them. I spoke up. "Yeah, what's with the facial design?"

"It's how our goddess Marks us." Aphrodite answered.

"How come you don't have one?" Leo asks earning a glare from her.

"I'm Nyx's Prophetess. My Mark was taken away when I helped Stevie Rae get her humanity back. The rest of the undead dead kids-"

"Stop being mean to them! They're just like you. All they did was die and come back." Stevie Rae stood up for them.

"All I did was call them undead dead kids. It's true. Right, Zoey?"

Zoey face palmed and sighed just as Damien came back with a person who must've been Jack. Jack had a dog with him. Aphrodite's cat, Maleficent I think, hissed and ran into the bathroom. Damien motioned to his friend. "This is Jack Twist, my boyfriend."

Zoey, the Twins, Piper, and Annabeth had big grins plastered on their faces. I couldn't help but grin at Annabeth's cuteness. "Alright." said Zoey. "We'll be splitting up for now. Annabeth and Piper you guys stay here. Percy, Leo, Nico, and Jason you can all follow Damien to the boys' dorm."

I kissed Annabeth good bye and followed Damien to the boys' dorm. "So you guys are Vampyres?" Nico asks.

Damien shakes his head. "We're fledglings. We have to go through the Change to become Vampyres."

"So, do you guys only eat blood?" Leo asks.

"Vampyres don't eat blood, they drink it." Damien crinkles his nose. "It's normal for a fledgling to experience bloodlust when they are a sixth former and that's how you know you're going through the Change. We eat human food if that's what you're asking."

"So fill us in. What's with the tension between the boss lady and Zoey?" Leo asks.

Damien's eyes darken. There's something he won't tell us. "Oh that? That's nothing." He says, obviously lying but I nod and nudge Leo to do the same.

"Here we are. Room 212 is yours. I'm right across the hall if you need me. Nice meeting you." He quickly walks into his room.

"That was weird." Jason comments.

We open the door to find two bunk beds and our suitcases already in the room. "I call the top bunk!" Leo calls.

"Me too!" Nico also calls and jumps towards the top bunk.

I walk towards the same bunk Nico's sleeping on and lay down. "Annabeth told me that their times are different and they sleep during the day. So, I guess we should go to bed?" It's 6 a.m in the morning and we've been up for 24 hours. Of course we should go to sleep. I couldn't go to sleep right away so I thought about everything that has been going on.

_"Percy, I must talk to you." Chiron trotted over._

_"What's up?" I turned to him._

_He wore a grim expression. "There has been trouble in Tulsa, Oklahoma for these past few months. The gods' asked me if I could sent my best campers on a quest to the school. Now, I've already talked to Annabeth. She knows the details. Hopefully, Zoey Redbird will explain to you what is going on when you arrive. Jason, Piper, Nico, Leo, and Annabeth are already waiting for you by the bus."_

_I nodded. "How long will we be there?"_

_"Several months. Or until everything gets sorted out."_

_I nodded once again. "I understand. Will there be a prophecy from the Oracle this time?"_

_"Rachel already went to Annabeth. She said it was for both of you but since she couldn't find you she just gave it to Annabeth."_

"_Okay, I'll see you in a few months then." _

_Chiron smiled and trotted off. I jogged over to the bus. Everyone was already seated when I climbed in. I took a seat next to Annabeth and the journey begun. _

My eyes fluttered closed and I drifted off to sleep.

**Sorry for not updating sooner I've been busy with projects and other fanfictions. I really love writing fanfictions. They're so much fun! I'll hopefully get another chapter up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Annabeth _

After the guys left, Stevie Rae and the Twins started asking questions. "What exactly are you? You're not humans." Erin said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Of course we are. Why would you accuse someone of not being human?"

Aphrodite chuckled menacingly. "You bunch are by far not human. Maybe half."

My head whipped in her direction. "How did you know that?"

"Why lie?" she retorted.

Stark and Zoey gave her a stern look. Aphrodite raised her hands. _Just trust them, Daughter,_ Mom's voice floated through my head. How does she know? Is she watching me?

I yawned. Piper laughed then yawned. I smirked. The yawning is contagious. "Okay, listen, we're demigods."

"Demigods?" Darius wondered.

"Half god, half mortal. One parent, whether it be mother or father, is a god or goddess and the other parent is mortal. Depending on who your parent is, you may or may not get powers. Everyone has something special about them. It doesn't have to be a special ability. If your godly parent was Roman, you'd go to the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter. If your godly parent is Greek, you go to the Greek camp, Camp Half-Blood. That's where Piper, Leo, Nico, Percy, and I go. Jason came from Camp Jupiter. Hera had switched Jason and Percy, wiping their memories clean, sending them to different camps. She is trying to unite the camps. For now, the six of us are relaxing at Camp Half-Blood because everything has died down. Well, were being as we're here now."

"Who are your parents?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Well, my mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle. Piper's mom is Aphrodite, goddess of beauty and love." I explained.

Stevie Rae's eyes widened. "Well, shit. I didn't want to be the only fucking human here." Aphrodite says.

"An important human. You're not just any human. You're Nyx's Prophetess." Stevie Rae says.

"Shut up, Bumpkin." Aphrodite snaps.

"Both of you shut up!" Zoey says, her voice filled with power.

Both of them shut up at once. Shaunee's and Erin's eyes widen. "Now, you were saying?" Zoey asked.

I quickly continued not wanting to be yelled at by Zoey. "Percy's father is Poseidon, god of the sea. Jason's Roman so his father is Jupiter, god of the sky and king of the gods. Leo's father is Hephaestus, god of the forges and Nico's father is Hades, god of the dead. Any questions?"

Zoey shakes her head.

_Zoey_

"So, Zoey, what about you? We all felt the tension between you and your High Priestess," said Piper.

Should I tell them? Shaunee, Erin, Darius, Aphrodite, and Stevie Rae turned to me with wide eyes. By the looks of studying I'd say they were trying to see what I'd do next. Stark grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Electricity and reassure flowed through the connecting hands. _Trust them_, floated through my mind which I registered as Nyx's voice immediately.

I took a deep breath. "Neferet isn't who she appears to be. She's messing with Darkness and we have to stop her. Be on your guard around her. She will do anything to stop us. She even tried to kill Damien's boyfriend, Jack. Or at least that's what we think."

Stark's eyes darkened. "Of course she tried to kill him. Jack wouldn't let himself almost fall off the ladder."

"Of course he wouldn't. That Bitch did it him!" Aphrodite yells and Darius chuckles.

"We don't know that for sure, my love." Darius tells her.

"Yes, we do and you know it. You know what she's capable of." Aphrodite responds.

"Zoey's right, Annabeth and Piper. Neferet will kill anyone she has to. Vampyre, demigod or human." Stevie Rae chimes in.

I wonder why Shaunee and Erin are being so quiet. It's definitely unusual for them to be this quiet.

"Do you know something?" I ask them.

"No, but maybe-" Shaunee starts.

"The hag from hell can look into her mind." Erin finishes.

"Seriously? What did I say about the name calling?" I tsked.

They looked hurt but I didn't care right now. Something's going on and it involves all of us, even the demigods.

"We should go to bed. It's eight and we are all tired." Annabeth suggests.

Stark yawns. "Alright with me."

Stevie Rae yawns and nods in agreement. Stark goes and lays on our bed. "Isn't Stark supposed to be going to the boys' dorm?" Piper asked.

"Nope." Stark replies with a devilish smirk.

Stark and I left hand in hand back to my room. Nala was snoozing away on my pillow. I put my hands on my hips and mentally scolded her. Stark couldn't help himself and laughed. I glared at him. In return he gave me his cocky half smile. I stuck my tongue out and decided to dress into my pj's. Stark wolf whistled at me and I ended up throwing a pillow at his head. Nala sneezed before stretching and hissing at Stark. She's gotten used to him, but she doesn't like how he steals her spot in my bed. Not that that stops her.

"Stark," I whined.

"Yes, babe?"

"Can you massage my shoulders before we go to sleep?"

He chuckled. "As you wish, my queen." He bowed.

I gestured for him to come closer. He raised an eyebrow and came closer. I pulled him in for a kiss. He didn't hesitate to kiss me back either. Stark pushed me down on the bed and climbed behind me. He straddled me from behind and started to massage my shoulders. I moaned in pleasure and tilted my head to the side.

Stark chuckled and kissed my neck. I strained my neck so I could kiss him properly. Nala jumped back onto the bed and laid on my lap.

**A/N: Hello! I'm back. Sorry this is pretty late. I feel bad, but I'll hopefully get another chapter up soon. I feel like I'm on a roll with this. Review please?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Stark_

Morning came and passed. Lunch was quick. Zoey seemed to be preoccupied with her thoughts all day. The Twins on the other hand; that was a whole other deal. They seem to be pissed at each other. Always fighting, arguing over everything, contradicting each other. It's even worse than it sounds. Especially if you're in the same room.

By the time we all saw each other again we were standing with Zoey while she groomed Persephone. "Hey, Babe." I gave Zoey a peck on the lips and stood next to here as she ran a curry brush through Persephone's hair. She smiled at me as the others filed around the stall. Since everyone was on the other side of the stall, I decided to have some fun. I stood behind Zoey and wrapped my arms around her waist. She shivered in anticipation. I smirked inwardly and ran my hands down the front of her thighs. She raised her leg and tried to kick me, but I grabbed it and locked it in between my legs.

"Let me go," she whined.

"I don't think so." I ran my hands back up her sides and placed them firmly on her ass.

"Stark!"

Guessing what I was doing, Aphrodite fell into a fit of laughter. Everyone else in the stall looked between Zoey, Aphrodite, and I with questioning looks. Darius, finally figuring it out, gave me an accusing look. Behind Zoey and I, someone cleared their throat.

"Mister James Stark, please refrain from touching the other students inappropriately. It is indeed one of the rules of the House of Night."

I chuckled and faced Lenobia. "Sorry, Lenobia." She gave me a stern look, but from the way the corners of her mouth were tilting up, I'd say she was trying hard not to smile. I turned back to face everyone else. "Now on to discussion."

"So what do we do?" Jason asks, looking bored.

"You will not do anything. The House of Night is fine the way it is." Lenobia was now leaning up against the door to Persephone's stall.

"It is not and you know that!" Aphrodite argued.

"Aphrodite, have you seen Neferet try anything since Thantos arrived?" Lenobia asked.

"Well, no-"

"So there is nothing to be done." Lenobia intercepts.

Aphrodite narrows her eyes but doesn't reply. She looks pretty pissed, but for the first time, in like forever, she wasn't going to say or do anything about it.

"What about Kalona?" Zoey asked.

"He's Thantos's Warrior now so he can't do anything."

"But-"

"No buts. Now get out of here before Neferet catches all of you. It would be quite suspicious if all of you were caught in here."

Zoey puts away the brushes she used and we all walk to the dining hall.

_Zoey_

We all sat at our usual booth after we got our food. "So here's the plan." I started.

"But Lenobia said-" Annabeth says but I cut her off.

"I don't care what anyone says. I know what Neferet is like. My soul has shattered because her "escort" killed my ex and my Guardian brought me back. Neferet wants me dead and I want her gone before anyone else dies. We don't need anymore deaths on our hands."

Annabeth nods reluctantly. I could tell that she wasn't one to break the rules, but she would if she had too. I tell them the plan. It was actually pretty simple. We get the High Council to see who Neferet really is and we use everyone's powers to defeat her and put Darkness back in its place. How hard could that be?

"High Priestess, can you come with me for a minute?" Kalona asked. He was standing behind Stark.

"Uh, sure." I hesitated but figured it was important. He would never intentionally come find me on his own accord.

"Zoey-" Stark and Darius start but I put up my hand.

"It's OK. It's not like he can do anything." Kalona's face is sad, but the look leaves as quickly as it came.

I get up and feel everyone's eyes on my back. We walked to the east wall where my little ball of orange fur hurled herself into my arms. "Well it's nice to finally see you, Nala." She complained at me and I scratched her between her ears. "So, what'd you need to talk to me about?" I ask.

"Not me. Thanatos. We've decided that you should come with us back to see the High Council."

"I'd need to bring my circle. We're stronger together."

"I know and we'll need the demigods." Thanatos says, coming out from behind one of the trees.

"You know about them?" I ask, surprised. I mean, we basically just found out about them.

"Yes, and they will help us convince the High Council."

I nod. "Not to be rude or anything, High Priestess, but is that all you needed me for?"

"Yes, you may go. Be careful Zoey."

"I will." I promise.

Tiredly, I walk towards the girls' dorm, this time because everyone should be there by now. I was almost there when a familiar, usually sneering, voice called to me.

"Zoey!" Becca came running my way. "You need to come with me."

"What happened?" I asked with widened eyes. "I someone hurt?"

"Worse than hurt. A lot of casualties. The windows exploded in the dining hall and a bunch of fledglings got hurt. You need to heal them. Neferet disappeared and you're the strongest Vampyre and Fledgling here. Your circle is already in the infirmary waiting for you."

I nod and run towards the infirmary. When I get there a bunch of kids are in the beds with half their faces wrapped in gaze. "Ah, hell."

Some kids had glass sticking out of their arms. Two kids had glass prodding out of their eyes. That looks like it hurts. My friends stand around me as I call the elements to the circle and close my eyes. I could feel the energy being drained from me. By the time Stark said something, I had lost most of my energy.

"Zoey, stop! They're better! Close the circle." It took a while for me to respond to Stark. I opened my eyes, quickly closed the circle, and fell on my butt.

I was about to pass out but then I felt the elements surrounding me and looked up at my friends. They all looked concerned. Stark dropped down and picked me up. I was still to weak to walk and he sensed that. "Zoey, you have to stop doing that." Aphrodite says.

"No kidding." Stark grunted.

* * *

_**Review please?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Zoey _

My head was spinning and I had a lot of trouble standing. Stark had thought that since the elements had given me some energy back that I could stand. No luck there. He had set me on my feet and I'd crumpled to the floor. Not only was my head spinning nonstop, but I felt overly nauseous. Fledglings don't get sick... Unless their bodies are rejecting the Change. But I can't reject the Change. Tulsa's House of Night needs me. I have to help get rid of Neferet.

The other's had gone on ahead, leaving Stark and I in the hallway by ourselves. "Stark," I croaked.

"Z? What's wrong?" His voice was panicky and frantic.

"I'm not feeling very well," I said before passing out.

_Stark _

"Stark," Zoey croaked.

My heart skipped a beat. Something was wrong. "Z? What's wrong?" My voice was panicky and frantic.

"I'm not feeling very well," she said quietly before going limp in my arms.

My heart started beating faster with every passing moment. I stared down at Zoey's body. Her skin was pale and she was sweating unnaturally. I ran towards the others. "Stevie Rae!" I called.

Everyone turned back to face me. Aphrodite looked ready to throw up. Zoey's never done this before. I could tell how worried she was. Stevie Rae's face fell when she noticed Zoey. She rushed over, tears shining bright in her eyes.

"W-what happened?" She choked on her words.

I shook my head, fearful. "I was simply following you guys when she said she wasn't feeling well. Then she just passed out."

"Calm down, Stark," Darius said uneasily.

Tears welled up in my eyes. This couldn't be happening. Zoey couldn't be rejecting the Change. Not now. Not ever. She wasn't meant to. She isn't meant to. My mind felt like mush. Like someone was trying to get through to me, but couldn't succeed. Suddenly, I strongly felt the elements surrounding me and Zoey.

"Stark, I need you to take Zoey up to your room and give her some blood. You two have a weird, yet strong bond. So, your blood should help a lot." Darius instructed with Aphrodite and Stevie Rae's approval.

I nodded and headed off. As soon as I arrived in our room, I laid Zoey on the bed gently and carefully. Her breathing hitched as her head hit the pillow gently. I took a knife off the nightstand that was used to cut an orange this morning and cut my wrist. I gingerly opened up her mouth and placed my wrist against her plump lips. After about five minutes, her teeth sunk into my wrist and I smiled. Her eyes fluttered open as she pulled back and wiped her mouth.

"Thank you," she coughed to clear her throat.

A placed a kiss on her lips. "Your welcome. You really scared me there, babe."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"I felt so nauseous before."

"You're okay now." I kissed her forehead.

"I want to go downstairs." She coughed again.

I grimaced. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Zoey nodded. "I feel perfectly fine."

_Percy_

"What do you mean, she keeps doing that?" Piper asked. "Stark doesn't seem to like it very much."

Aphrodite eyes narrowed protectively. "Why, of course he doesn't like it!" she exclaimed. "Would Lightning Boy like it if you wasted all of your energy on healing people?" To me, it seems that her and Zoey are pretty close if she's getting all worked up over this.

"Wait, how did you know that Jason controls lightning?" Leo asked.

Aphrodite yawned sarcastically. "Get with the program, Flame-head."

"Stevie Rae!" Stark called from behind us.

Everyone turned around. Aphrodite's hand flew to her mouth and she looked like she was going to be sick. Stevie Rae's face felt at the sight. Zoey, pale and sweaty, was in Stark's arms. He wore a scared and worried expression. What was so wrong with her looking like that? She must've just passed out. Stevie Rae ran over to them.

"W-what happened?" She choked on her words.

He shook his head. "I was simply following you guys when she said she wasn't feeling well. Then she just passed out."

"Calm down, Stark," Darius said uneasily.

"Stark, I need you to take Zoey up to your room and give her some blood. You two have a weird, yet strong bond. So, your blood should help a lot." Darius instructed with Aphrodite and Stevie Rae's approval.

Stark walked away quickly. Aphrodite ran to the nearest bush and started throwing up. Darius held her blonde hair back and rubbed her back. Nico wrinkled his nose in disgust. His father is ruler of the Underworld and he's disgusted by the smell of puke? Jeez. After about five minutes we headed to the dorms. Darius brought Aphrodite into the kitchen to clean up while the rest of us sat in the living room.

"So, Seaweed Brain, how long are we staying here?" Annabeth asks me.

"About two months, but I don't think that's a good idea. We could be attacked at any moment by your evil High Priestess or monsters." I answer.

"That's true." Damien agrees. He looks a little worried. Probably about Zoey. "Maybe a month instead?"

Jason nods. I could hear Stark coming back down the steps, but he's not alone. He still has Zoey. "Put me on the couch please." She tells Stark.

Stark does what she says and sits next to her. Aphrodite and Darius take a sit on the other side of her. They act more like a family then a group of friends. They must have been through a lot together. Aphrodite's eyes are a little red and puffy. She's most definitely been crying.

"We're going back to San Clemente." She announces with a cough. A tear escapes Stevie Rae's eye.

Her friends gasp. "But what about everything that happened there?" Erin says.

"That was the past. Now we need to convince the Council that Neferet isn't who she appears to be. Thanatos is on our side now so we can probably convince them."

They nod. "What about us?" Leo asked.

"Repair boy, of course we're going!" Piper snapped.

Leo stared at her. "I am not Repair boy!"

"Yes, you are." She argued with him.

He lights his hand on fire and steps towards her. "Sit the fuck down!" Aphrodite yells at them.

"Hag." Erin starts.

"From hell," Shaunee finishes quietly.

"Stop it!" Zoey winces at her own tone. Stark rubs her back and whispers something in her ear. Then Aphrodite does the same. They begin to have their own hushed conversation.

"Sorry," they mutter.

"So more on this San Clemente thing, please." Stevie Rae says, interrupting the side conversation.

" OK, we're leaving at 8 tonight for Stark and Stevie Rae because they can't go into the sunlight." Zoey explains.

"I thought you guys could go into the sunlight," I commented and Annabeth elbowed me in the gut. "Ow, Wise Girl, you hurt." I said under my breath.

She smirks at me. "Go on."

"Anyway, Thanatos and Kalona will be taking us in the private jet. Then we will meet with the Council and tell them who Neferet really is. She'll be kicked out of the House of Night and we'll hopefully go back to the depot. After that we'll have to figure out how to get rid of the white bull. Well out of this realm anyway." Zoey continues.

"Sounds easy enough," Damien says.

"Easy," Erin says

"Peasy," Shaunee finishes quietly again.

"What about the other red fledglings?" Stevie Rae asks.

"They can come." Zoey tells her and yawns.

"I'm going to bed," Erin tells us.

"Good bye," Shaunee says and they walk upstairs.

_Zoey_

When I woke up, Stark was still sound asleep. Nala jumped up on my lap and sneezed right in my face. "Good morning to you too." I laughed. I untangled myself from Stark's arms and made my way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Let's go!" I heard Aphrodite yell.

I turned around to see Aphrodite with her head poked into the Twin's room. "What're you doing?" I asked.

"Have you seen the time?" Aphrodite asked.

I shook my head. "It's seven-thirty."

"Oh, well, I should get dressed and wake up Stark."

"Duh! Darius is waiting with the Hummer out front." Well everything seems to have died down form the emotional mess from yesterday.

I ran back into my room and quickly got dressed. "Stark," I called from the bathroom.

"Huh?" He asked sleepily.

"We have to go." I walked back out to him and sat on the bed. "Come on sleepy head."

He slowly got up and went into the bathroom. When he came out he was dressed. "Ready."

I smiled at him and he bent down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When he pulled away we were both breathless. Someone knocked on the door. "We're going to be late!" Erin called.

"Coming," I called back, grabbed Stark's hand and opened the door. The Twins, Piper, and Annabeth were standing there waiting for us.

We all walked out to the Hummer. "Took you guys long enough." Aphrodite said as I slid into the backseat next to Stark.

The ride to the House of Night jet was quiet, but when we arrived everyone was talking about nothing important. "Are you ready?" Kalona asked me as he helped me out of the Hummer. I nodded swiftly and waited for Stark to climb out.

"Welcome House of Night fledglings!" Thanatos said as we all took our seats. "We will be arriving in San Clemente in several hours or so. When we do arrive, the Council will see us immediately, so be well rested. That is all." Thanatos and Kalona went to the way back of the jet and took their seats.

Stark was sitting next to me and Aphrodite and Darius were sitting behind us. He grabbed my hand and I looked at him. There was pain in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I whispered, but I already knew the answer.

"We're going back to the place where I couldn't save you." He whispered back.

"You did save me. You brought me back before I faded into nothingness. If my soul didn't shatter, you'd still be my Warrior not my Guardian." He took my hand and kissed it like he did the day he died in my arms.

"We're alive and well. There is nothing to worry about."

"Yet. How are you feeling? I didn't get to ask you that before."

I smiled at him. "I'm feeling fine right now. Maybe we can go to the Island of Skye while we're there. Maybe we'll find some answers."

* * *

**What's wrong with Zoey? How will the council take the news and proof? **

**Seriously, how bad was this chapter? **

**Is there anything you guys want to see specifically? **

**Please Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**_Rating officially changed to M_**

* * *

_Stark _

The plane ride was pretty quiet. Zoey slept most of the way so I had nothing better to do than listen to the conversations that were happening up front. Percy and Annabeth with sitting with Nico and Piper while Leo and Jason were behind them. They seemed to have been deep in a conversation.

"Hey, Jason, looks like you'll be close to home," Leo quipped. Jason hit him upside the head and I had to stifle a chuckle.

"Why were we supposed to come here in the first place?" Nico asked obviously annoyed. He is such a dark person. Wonder what pissed in his cheerios.

"I keep telling you, Chiron said that Nyx's children need our help. I thought they were demigods so I agreed." Jeez, Percy. I always thought you were kinder.

"He always leaves out the details," Nico muttered.

"It could be worse. At least we're not dead or fighting a dangerous war." Yet.

"True." Piper chimed in.

"Exactly. After we're done helping them, we'll go home. I promise. Besides, they aren't all that bad. I know Stevie Rae, Zoey, Stark, Darius, Shaunee, Erin, and Aphrodite aren't bad. They're actually very nice. Well, except for maybe Aphrodite."Everyone looked at Annabeth like she had two heads. Hey. I couldn't blame them. Aphrodite can be a bitchy hag from hell.

"Damien is extremely nice." Why, yes.

"Yeah," the rest of the boys agreed.

"But where did that new kid come from?" Percy asked, sounding genuinely interested.

Piper and Annabeth shrugged. "We saw Stevie Rae talking to him before we left the House of Night. He must have stayed behind," Piper said.

"You mean Rephaim?" Erin asked joining them in the front.

They all bobbed their heads up and down. "He's half raven." Shaunee commented.

"Half raven?" Percy asked. Annabeth smacked his head. "Ow," he complained.

The Twins nodded and continued. "He asked for Nyx's forgiveness and she forgave him. For what he had done in his past, Nyx made him into a raven during the day and human at night. Probably so he and Stevie Rae could be together." I stifled a snicker.

"Is that why we didn't see him until today?" Nico asked.

They nodded. "He was staying with Stevie Rae at the House of Night at the Depot. They have to stay with the red fledglings." Shaunee said.

"There's another House of Night?" Annabeth asked. Always the smart one. "I thought there was only one in Tulsa."

"Yeah, we live there, but we go to school at the original House of Night. It's just for us and the red fledglings. We moved there because Neferet was running the school. And she's a total bitch."

Erin laughed and continued for Shaunee. "Almost like an Assbucket. Am I right Twin?"

"Worse than an Assbucket. Even worse then Hag from Hell over there." She pointed to Aphrodite.

Minutes after listening to their bickering and joking, Zoey woke up from her little nap. "How're you feeling?" I pecked her lips as she raised her head from my chest.

"Perfect," she pressed her soft, plump, pink lips to mine.

Without having to ask for entrance, she opened her mouth and brushed her tongue against mine. I lifted her up from the seat beside me and sat her on my lap. Zoey ground her hips into mine and I moaned. Aphrodite made a sound of disgust. I deepened the kiss and squeezed Zoey's breast. She moaned into my mouth and I felt Aphrodite kick the seat.

"Stop fucking having sex in public," she snapped.

I pulled away and chuckled.

_Annabeth _

"Stop fucking having sex in public," Aphrodite snapped.

The boys around me chuckled and the girls, including me, made sounds of disgust. We heard Stark chuckle and Zoey murmured a 'sorry'. Erin and Shaunee rolled their eyes then their eyes widened. Both girls got up to go to the back. "We have to go back to our seats. The plane is landing." They quickly gave a little wave and hurried to the back.

I turned to the others with a questioning look. The plane wasn't landing. We still had two hours until the plane landed. What is going on? I was just about to get up and look around when two blood curdling screams broke out. Both sounding way too familiar. Then the shouting started. The whole plane turned into chaos. Thanatos and Kalona ran towards the back. We, as in Piper, Jason, Leo, Nico, Percy, and I, got up and spun in the direction of everyone else.

Zoey was laying on the floor clutching her head while Aphrodite was on the other side of her doing the same. Both girls had blood tears streaming down their faces. Darius was holding Stark back who was shouting and trying to get to Zoey. Thanatos bent down next to the girls and whispered things at them. Erin, Shaunee, and Stevie Rae stood in the back with tears running down their faces. Kalona looked like he was having a hard time figuring out what was going on.

Zoey and Aphrodite hadn't moved from their previous positions. Except both girls were biting down on their lips. Probably to keep from screaming out.

_Aphrodite _

After Zoey had apologized I got this strange, but familiar pain in my head. Zoey fell to the floor clutching her head. I fell only a minute after her. Erin and Shaunee came running back. Zoey and I started to scream. Blood filled my eyes. I'm guessing that the same thing was happening to Zoey. This was the weirdest thing that has ever happened. I could sense everyone moving around us. Thanatos's voice was soothing, but then everything was cut off as I was whisked into a vision.

* * *

**_A/N: Uh oh! Is Zoey having visions like Aphrodite? What is going on with Zoey? DOes it have something to do with Neferet? Or Kalona?... Okay so did anyone else read the Hidden Epilogue? I cried so much. SPOILERS... I mean, I hated Erin throughout book 10 and some of book 9, but come on! RIP Erin Bates 3 _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

_Zoey_

It hurt. Everything hurt. My screams and Aphrodite's echoed through the jet. I couldn't hear anything anyone was saying to us. Then a blinding white light filled the back of my eyelids. All of a sudden I was standing in a field and I noticed that Aphrodite was standing a few feet away from me.

"Zoey?" Aphrodite's voice wavered.

"W-what am I doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know," Aphrodite cried.

Out of nowhere, I, well vision Zoey, walked towards one of the trees that outlined the field. There was a deep hole in one of the trees. Vision Zoey reached in and pulled out a dark pink bundle. "Hello, my baby," she cooed.

Aphrodite and I gasped and looked at each other. A vision Stark came up behind them and wrapped his arms around vision Zoey. "How's our little girl doing? Is she being good for mommy?"

Vision Zoey looked over her shoulder and smiled at vision Stark. Suddenly, Nyx appeared in front of us. "Hello, my daughters," Nyx said, smiling. "Zoey, my dear, you are not the one having these visions. _She _is." Nyx placed her hands on my stomach. "It is a miracle that I could actually allow this... That is why the demigods are here. They must protect you while you do what you have to about Neferet." Nyx's expression was sad, but then it changed to pure joy. "This little one that you are carrying, holds the key to the future. She is special just like her parents."

"Why me? I'm only seventeen. I can't have a baby now." I was freaking out on the inside.

"Yes, you can. With my guidance and the help of your friends, you can accomplish anything. Believe in yourself. Your daughter has extraordinary gifts. Cleo Dakota Redbird." Nyx smiled.

I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I nodded. "That's a beautiful name." My voice was barely audible.

Aphrodite wrapped her arms around me and I could feel her vibration from the silent sobs that wracked her body.

"Now, you will see some of what cannot be prevented," she said before kissing both of us on the forehead and disappearing.

The whole scene around us morphed into the Tulsa House of Night and it was on fire. My eyes widened in shock an alarm. There was a line up of horses down the street with Travis and Lenobia. My circle and I stood in front of the school. My heart thudded painfully in my chest. Stark and Darius were nowhere to be found and me and my circle were facing off against Neferet. A sphere of elemental energy/power grew from my hands and I thrusted it outwards, towards Neferet. Neferet threw a sphere of darkness towards me at the same instant. The two spheres collided and everything seemed to explode. Aphrodite and I were thrown backwards, back into our bodies and out of the vision.

I looked up and saw everyone around us. Stark looked relieved yet scared. I looked at Aphrodite who was staring at me. I shakily pushed myself to my feet and ran to the bathroom. When I got there, I was about to lock the door when Aphrodite slipped in and locked it for me. I shrugged and turned to the mirror. I didn't look any different.

"Do I look different to you?" I asked, pulled my shirt up to examine my stomach more closely.

"No, not yet. It's not quite visible unless you look closely, but I can see a tiny, extremely tiny, little bump," Aphrodite said, pointing it out.

I put my hands to where she pointed. It was hard. Not squishy like it should be. "What am I going to do? Do you think that Stark will leave me because he doesn't want to help?"

Aphrodite put a hand on my shoulder. "Look inside yourself. Is he going to leave you?"

I took a deep breath. "No," I said, completely believing myself.

"Now, come on, Zoey. Your boyfriend is freaking out."

"I'm going to be a mother," I whispered.

Aphrodite grinned. "And I'm going to be an aunt... Are you going to tell everyone now?"

I thought about this. Would they care? I mean, Nyx said that the demigods were here to protect me. "Yeah. You heard Nyx."

Aphrodite nodded before turning to open the door. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the bathroom. As soon as I stepped into the area where everyone else was, Stark enveloped me in a hug. I hugged him back tightly. Then I pulled back and placed his hands on my stomach. I willed for him to read my eyes and realize what was going on. Fortunately, luck was on my side because he sucked in a sharp breath and staggered backwards.

"S-Stark?" I stepped forward tentatively.

Stark flinched back. A sob escaped my lips and Aphrodite and Darius caught me before I could crumple. They sat me on a seat and sat down next to me. Aphrodite leaned over to Darius and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened in shock, but he nodded and picked me up bridal style. "High Priestess Thanatos and Kalona, if you would please follow me."

Darius carried me to the back of the plane with Thanatos and Kalona in tow. He sat me down on one of the seats and sat next to me. I cleared my throat and began to speak. "N-Nyx came to me. In that vision I shared with Aphrodite. Well, it wasn't my vision. It was hers." I placed my hands on my stomach causing the two in front of me to gasp. "Yeah. I know. I'm having a baby and I don't know what to do. Stark probably hates me.. and... and-" I was cut off by my own sobs.

Darius draped a comforting arm around me. "It will be okay, Priestess. Nyx always has a reason."

"The Warrior is right, Zoey. Nyx has a good reason for doing this. Just pay attention to your intuition," Thanatos said.

"Nyx said that the demigods were here to protect her."

"She said the both of you, Zoey. Not just Cleo," Aphrodite said as she walked through the curtain that separated the two halves of the plane.

"Cleo?" Kalona wondered.

"Zoey's baby's name," Aphrodite answered with a smile.

"That's beautiful," Thanatos said.

I smiled. "Nyx picked it. Cleo Dakota Redbird."

"Zoey, I think it's time to tell the others," Aphrodite explained.

I took a deep breath before nodding. This should go well. I hope it goes better then I'm expecting it to.

* * *

**_A/N: Shocking news ain't it? Wow. What is Nyx up to? What is going on with Stark? Will he stay or will he go? _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

* * *

_Zoey_

Well, that went better then I planned. Everyone took it better then I thought. Except Stark. By the time I had finished telling everyone what had happened, we had arrived and Stark had practically run off the jet. I burst out crying and all the females tried to comfort me while the males ran after him.

"I knew it!" I cried.

Aphrodite crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. "Seriously, what the fuck is going on? I totally thought that this would work. Obviously not. I thought Nyx had this all figure out."

My grip tightened on Aphrodite and Stevie Rae's arms. It was like all of a sudden my head started to pound and the world started to spin. I felt a little flutter in my stomach. Not like when it was my intuition. "Cleo," I whispered before darkness engulfed me.

_Aphrodite _

I felt Zoey's grip tighten on me before hearing her whisper Cleo. Shit. I called to Stevie Rae just as I caught Zoey. This girl has got a shitty life. Thanatos, Stevie Rae, and Annabeth helped me carry Zoey to a seat adjacent from us. "I will get Karla. She will help us take Zoey up to the rooms," Thanatos said before jogging off.

She came back minutes later with a girl who must be Karla. Karla called in a Warrior, but she looked as shocked as I felt when Sgiach's Scottish Guardian, Seoras, came in and picked her up. Being as I've been to the Island of Skye, I followed him outside. Standing a few feet to my right next to a helicopter was Sgiach herself.

"What are you doing off your island?" I asked, shocked, because she rarely, if ever, comes off her island let alone the castle.

"This was a special matter. The young High Priestess will be coming with us. You may come if you'd like," she said with authority.

I nodded. "Can I just go get Darius?"

Sgiach nodded. "You may. We'll be in the helicopter."

I ran off to find Darius. It wasn't that hard to find him either. He was actually on his way back to the jet. Without an explanation, I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the helicopter. "Where are you going?" I heard Stevie Rae call. "Why are you letting them take Z and Cleo?"

"We can trust them!" I called over my shoulder before climbing in with Darius behind me. I'm surprised he climbed in with no questions asked.

_Annabeth _

To say Stevie Rae looked pissed was an understatement. She stomped inside the huge castle like building in front of us. As the rest of us filed inside, the boys came running over to us. "Annabeth, where's Zoey? Stark wants to talk to her."

"Uhh, well, you see..." I stumbled over my words.

"Some person took her away in a helicopter!" Stevie Rae exclaimed angrily. "And Aphrodite and Darius climbed right in with them. No questions asked!"

"I don't think Stark is going to be happy about this." Percy looked fearful.

"Stark won't won't be happy about what?" Stark's voice came from behind us.

"Well, Stark, you see... Zoey was, uh, taken somewhere in a helicopter."

Stark squeezed his eyes shut. When they opened, realization shined in them. Then he turned and ran off. All of a sudden, Stevie Rae let out a string of curses. I never thought I'd see the day when that girl cursed. Must be on her period or something. "You okay, Stevie Rae?" I asked.

Something behind me caught her eye because suddenly she became all happy and smiley. I turned to see a guy about our age. Dark hair and dark eyes. He stared at Stevie Rae with a smile almost as big as hers. Guessing this was Rephaim, I took my friends' hands and walked off, chuckling.

_Zoey_

"Mommy, don't be mad at daddy," a little girl with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes said, appearing in front of me.

"Cleo?"

Cleo smiled at me and reached her hand out to grab mine. I let her take it. She gave my hand a squeeze. "I'm here to tell you that you're in danger. We're in danger. You'll be needing daddy soon. Very soon. He needs to take you to Olympus for a day or two."

"You're really good with talking for such a young girl."

Cleo smiled. "I have an old heart."

I smiled back at her. "So everything will be okay?"

The girl grimaced. "Well, I cannot tell you that."

I frowned. Then something bad will happen. "What if I don't go to Olympus."

"That's your choice, mommy. It could help you, it may not." Cleo shrugged.

"Thanks for your help," I said playfully with a grin.

Cleo giggled, wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, Cleo." I hugged her back.

"Oh, uh, and I'm sorry for making all these things happen," she apologized sheepishly.

I chuckled and squeezed her one last time. The last thing I saw was her smile before I became conscious again. My eyes fluttered open and I basked in my surroundings. Aphrodite sat by the bed, tear streaked and blotchy. Darius sat next to her, holding her hand tightly.

"Hey." My voice was raspy and hoarse.

Aphrodite's head snapped up. A grin broke out across her face and she ran over to me. She hugged me for a minute, but then pulled back and slapped me across the face. I grabbed my cheek and rubbed it. "What the hell! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She yelled.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Island of Skye," she answered with a teary smile.

"I would just like to point out that Cleo has been doing these things."

Darius chuckled from behind Aphrodite and came to stand next to her. "How are you feeling, Priestess?"

"Like shit," I answered.

Aphrodite's mouth dropped. "She must really feel like shit! She just cussed!" My stomach fluttered in reply. I chuckled and placed a hand to my stomach and started to draw circles on it subconsciously. Aphrodite beamed at my movements. "It's already starting!"

"What's already starting?" Darius asked, totally confused.

"Motherly instinct or whatever that crap is." I chuckled at Aphrodite and snuggled deeper into the bed. Aphrodite's eyes widened. "Move the blanket and lift your shirt."

I raised my eyebrows but complied. "Wha-" My stomach grew more since the little chat I had with Cleo. "How is this possible?"

"Well, let's not forget that this is Nyx's miracle. Your pregnancy is going to go f_ast_."

"I can see that. It's noticeable though."

Aphrodite looked at me like I had two heads. "Duh. Now, let's get you dressed. Darius, out." She grabbed Darius by the arm and dragged him outside the door. Then she came back in and started going through the closet on the right side of the bedroom. Aphrodite pulled out a floor length, red silk dress that was definitely tight around my waist.

"Are you trying to get people to notice?"

"Hell yes. Now get up and get in this dress." Aphrodite pulled me up from the bed and helped me strip down to my undies and bra. She helped me lower the dress over my head and made it look nice in the midriff area. "You look beautiful. And look! You can definitely see the bump."

I placed my hands on my stomach and smiled absentmindedly. Aphrodite was just about to say something else when someone burst through the doors. I squeaked and turned toward the Warrior. "You must come with me," he said.

Aphrodite grabbed my hand and we followed the Warrior towards the throne room. Sgiach was pacing and Seoras looked like he was trying to calm her down. When Sgiach saw me, a smile broke out on her face. "Hello, Zoey, it is nice to see you again. I'm glad you're finally awake."

I smiled back, truly happy for the first time in two days I guess. Well, besides being happy about Cleo. "It's nice to see you too, and I'm glad to be awake. Cleo just wanted to talk I guess."

"You two talk?" Sgiach raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. "Kind of. She is an extremely special little girl. Cleo caused me to pass out so she could talk to me."

Sgiach nodded while her eyes flickered down to my stomach. "I see she's grown."

I chuckled. "Yeah, that was quite a surprise. Aphrodite pointed it out when I woke up. So what exactly was so important, not to be rude."

She waved it off. "It is fine. The High Council would like to speak with you privately. I have had a talk with Thanatos and Kalona. They will protect you the best they could. From anything physical, anyway." Sgiach gave me a knowing look. I just responded with a dark chuckle. "Seoras is going to be bring you and your friends back to the main island."

"Sounds good. Can I come back here after?"

"Of course you may." Sgiach beamed at me. "Blessed be."

"Blessed be." I put my fist to my heart and bowed.

"No need, Zoey." She waved off my gesture.

Aphrodite and I waved good bye before following Seoras outside. Darius was already sitting in the helicopter waiting for us. The ride back to the main island didn't take long. It was dark outside so everyone should be awake. And pissed. Very pissed. I thanked Seoras when we landed. He told me he'd be back in two days to bring me back to the Island of Skye. Then he explained that Sgiach wanted me to stay there so Cleo was born on sacred land.

Just as Aphrodite, Darius, and I watched Seoras fly away, Thanatos came walking out from one of the doors behind us. "Zoey, you're okay."

I grinned. "Of course I'm okay. Cleo wanted to talk to me."

"And there's someone else who would like to speak to you," she said and walked back through the door in which she walked out of.

I shrugged and followed her. At the end of the long hallway stood Stark and Kalona. Stark's head whipped up and he started forward, but Kalona grabbed his arm. My heart thumped harder and harder with each step I took. Then I felt a flutter in my stomach and I calmed down quite a bit. I giggled, earning myself a weird look from Darius. Aphrodite didn't look my way but I knew she was smiling. When we finally reached Stark and Kalona, Stark opened his arms and I jumped into them. Stark spun me and when he finally set me on my feet, I noticed that the others had left the room to give us space. I didn't want to stop hugging Stark so I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," Stark apologized. "I just couldn't find the right things to say. You rendered me speechless, Z."

I giggled and kissed his cheek. "That's okay."

"No, it's not. I made you cry." A tear escaped my eye and Stark, instead of wiping it away with his hand, tenderly kissed it away. "Please don't cry."

"Blame the hormones."

Stark chuckled. "Alright, I'll blame the hormones."

I pulled back causing hurt to flash across Stark's face, but it was replaced with love and joy when I took his hands and placed them on my stomach. "You're daughter's in there," I told him.

"My daughter," he whispered. It wasn't a question but I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, Cleo likes to make me experience things," I said nonchalantly. "Like before when I passed out. She wanted to talk to me."

Stark laughed. "That's my girl."

"Hey," I whined and playfully smacked him. Before my hand could hit him, Stark grabbed it and pressed his lips to my palm. "I love you," he murmured, tickling my palm with his lingering breath.

"I love you too." I took my hand back and pulled his face to mine.

* * *

**_A/N: Awwwwwww! I really loved writing this chapter._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Zoey**_

"You wanted to talk to me?" I bowed respectively. Stark had his hand placed on my lower back, ready for anything.

The High Council waved it off. Duantia smiled at me. "I've heard Nyx has given you a miracle. One that will save all human kind."

Aether grinned. "Can we...?"

I smiled at them. "Of course."

Every member of the High Council came forward to touch my stomach. One by one my stomach was rubbed and each time, Cleo put on a show. She kicked each hand gently. Thank the goddess she did. I would not have been able to handle that many hard kicks to the stomach. "So when did you find out about her? Who's the father?" Aether asked.

"Well, my boyfriend James Stark," I pointed to Stark who was flanking my left. "Is the father of my child. I found out about her when Cleo dragged me into a vision with Nyx's prophetess yesterday. She grows all the time. I didn't have a stomach yesterday and well, you can see."

Stark chuckled behind me. "With all due respect, I would just like to say, you look fine."

I rolled me eyes towards the sky. Duantia chuckled at the two of us. "Where will you be staying?"

"Uh, Sgiach has allowed me to stay there until Cleo is born."

"And that is the baby's name?" I nodded. "It is beautiful. How ever did you think of it?"

"Well, Nyx actually gave me the name. Cleo Dakota Redbird."

"She's taking your grandmother's last name?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"How long do you expect your pregnancy to last?"

I pondered on this thought. "Less than a week we shall have Cleo with us. She will grow up like a normal human, but it is given that she has a tattoo." I knew my information was right. My intuition has never led me astray. Duantia gave me a questioning look. "Nyx has given me conformation."

Duantia nodded. "Shall she be blessed at the Island of Woman?"

This time I nodded. "Yes, I have a feeling Nyx won't want to miss this."

Aether came back towards me. "If all of this is true, about the ex-high priestess, You should be protected at all times." Now it was my turn to give questioning gazes. "Nyx came to me."

"Ahh, alright. You believe us?"

"I would never falter off Nyx's path. If the goddess puts her faith and trust in you, then so do I. Not only are you delivering this world a miracle, but you are the goddess's eyes and ears."

A smile spread across my face. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_. You must be beyond tired right now. We will see you again right?" I nodded. "With Cleo hopefully?"

"Absolutely," I assured everyone in the room. "With all due respect, High Council, but I really am beyond tired. So if you don't mind me asking, my I be excused?"

"You may, Zoey Redbird. We shall see you in a weeks time."

_**6 days later** *third person*_

Stevie Rae spent her days with Rephaim and nights (or it would be the other way around) alone wondering about her best friend. When Sgiach had allowed the first visit in two days, Stevie Rae was shocked beyond belief. Zoey was huge! Someone would think that she'd been pregnant for eight months if they hadn't known any better.

Stark is extremely excited to welcome his daughter into this world. He never thought he'd get to see, nor did he ever want, kids. But Zoey changed his life forever. She made him want everything he couldn't have. Including a child. But now that was being given to him. She would be special beyond belief. Just like her parents.

Stevie Rae could admit, she was a little jealous, but this little girl was meant to be the world's savior. How could a newborn save the world? Right now, Stevie Rae sat with Annabeth, Piper, and the Twins outside of Zoey's bedroom at Sgiach's palace. She was having those contractions that some people get a few days before she actually goes into labor. They could hear Zoey's painful grunts as the guys tried to get her off her little rampage. Yeah, Zoey tended to go on dangerous rampages with this contractions. It was a little scary. None of the girls knew why they were the ones that had to sit outside while the guys handled everything. It just wasn't fair. Well, Aphrodite was the only female allowed in the room.

Just when Zoey started to cry out, a beautiful lady appeared in the hallway with Sgiach trailing behind her. The lady look an awfully lot like their goddess Nyx. With her beautiful long black hair and- it was Nyx. Stevie Rae jumped up from her seat and bowed to her goddess. Annabeth, Piper, and the Twins respectively repeated the gesture.

Nyx waved them off and smiled. Though she didn't say anything. She just bowed slightly at Stevie Rae as if acknowledging the priestess. Stevie Rae was baffled at the thought.

**_Zoey _**

I began to cry out as the contractions got worse than ever before. Stark and Darius forced me down on the bed with such strength that I was startled at first. Then Nyx in all her glory came running through the doors. She was wearing a white gown that had tons of ruffles toward the bottom. I cried out again in pain. Nyx turned to Percy, Jason, Nico, and Leo. "You four must leave at once."

"Yes, goddess." They all bowed before making a dramatic exist.

Nyx turned to me with a full blown smile. "It's time, my daughter. Aphrodite, would you mind helping Zoey undress and propped up on the pillows? Stark and Darius, I'm going to need you to hold Zoey down the best you can without hurting her. And Stark?"

"Yes?"

"Whisper encouraging words to the mother of your child." Stark nodded.

Aphrodite helped me out of bed as soon as the boys released me from their tight grasp. Sgiach and Aphrodite helped me remove my clothes and undergarments before fluffing my pillows and helping me back into bed. This was going to be one hell of a night. Stark and Darius flanked my sides, holding my arms down gently. Sgiach and Aphrodite helped Nyx prop my legs up and push the blanket up my knees. Another contraction hit me causing me to cry out again.

"You're doing great, my daughter." Nyx's voice was filled with pride and love. "Any minute now... Okay, on three I want you to push. One... Two... Three!"

I pushed so hard I thought my brains would pop out. A scream erupted from my chest. It hurt so damn much. Stark whispered words of encouragement in my ear as Nyx helped me get through the pushing. Out of nowhere, Damien and Jack ran through the doors with blankets and towels.

"I thought you might need these," they handed the blankets to Sgiach before giving me a grin and walking out.

"She's almost here, Zoey. One more push and she'll be out."

I was already slick with sweat and I was so sore. Everything hurt. "I can't," I cried. "I'm too tired."

"Don't you dare give up now, Z," Aphrodite said.

Suddenly, I could feel the elements surrounding me. Air, Fire, Water, and Earth. Nyx beamed before instructing me to push for the final time. And once I did, the surge of happiness that went through me was overwhelming. A wail echoed through the room. Nyx wrapped Cleo in one of the blankets and walked over to Stark and I. The two boys had let go of my arms a while ago since I stopped flailing from the pain.

"Are you ready to see your daughter, mommy and daddy?" I looked up at Nyx. She was smiling warmly at me as she placed Cleo into my arms. Quietly, Nyx and Sgiach ushered everyone out. "Let us let the new family have some time to themselves, shall we?"

Stark climbed into the bed and join his new family. "She's beautiful," he said while outlining her small, fragile face.

"She is," I agreed and turned to kiss him.

He kissed me with such passion that I almost forgot about the world around me. Almost. A wail brought me out of my thoughts. I looked down at Cleo. "She must be hungry," Stark murmured.

I nodded my head in agreement and pulled the blanket off my chest. Stark placed a pillow under my arm as I gently guided Cleo to my breast. She latched on quickly. I laid my head down on Stark's shoulder as Cleo fed. It was fascinating how Cleo knew what to do. I could already tell she was very special. Our savior. Like mother like daughter.

* * *

**_A/N: Rush chapter I know, but I really wanted Cleo to get here. I love her character. She's so cute!_**


End file.
